1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles and more particularly to single rider vehicles which are powered solely by a rider.
2. The Prior Art
A number of rider powered vehicles have been developed, and of these, the conventional bicycle has emerged as the most popular and/or successful. A conventional bicycle has a number of disadvantagous features of operation, however, which make improvements in its construction and operation desirable. For one thing, the rotary pedals, located at a position beneath the seat, are not well adapted to achieving maximum performance in transmitting power from the rider to the drive train, and are also limited in their capacity for sudden changes in speed and direction. During periods in which the cranks of the pedals are aligned with the rider's legs, no torque is transmitted from the rider to the power train.
Also, the steering of a conventional bicycle is limited to steering the front wheel alone, and braking is limited to slowing the rotation of one or both wheels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a recreational vehicle which has improved constructional and operational characteristics so as to achieve improved overall performance characteristics.